Wicked
by IHasNoLife
Summary: Two girls,Haine and Naomi,each meet who they view as the boy of their dreams. But what is their connection to the past and what dark secrets do they keep? And just who is following them? Rating changed to M. BakuraxOC YamixOC MalikxRy Marikx?
1. Introductions and Dates

**Wicked**

**So here is my Yu-Gi-Oh story. I've got BIG plans for this series. Possible Yu-Yu-Hakusho crossover WAY later. I like things nice and dark so expect dark humor and evil things happening to good people. Typical fan-fic I know but nothing stupid and unbelievable like: "He raped you three times but you still love him" kinda crap. Hell NO. Some people use dark stuff to try and make up for writing ability. I did this excersize where I use my same style but I write about something happy without making it unbelievable. Its harder than most people think. Now until my college applications are out, my updates will be kinda slow but don't worry, I don't stop writing without at least a huge warning. I won't dissappear off the face of the Earth and not tell anyone that I won't be finishing my stories or writing for a while. So anyway, heres what I got for now. (I like my stories nice and long so enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there would be no GX (sorry GX lovers, but...no)  
**

* * *

Ryou groaned as he searched through his back pack for his keys.

"Hurry up Ryou." Whined Malik. "You didn't forget your keys did you?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, I locked the door behind me this morning. I know I have them in here somewhere…"

Malik sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall, right next to Ryou's apartment door. "The first thing I'm gonna do when we get in there is sleep. Having three tests in one day is worse than hearing one of Tea's friendship speeches. And that means A LOT coming from me."

Ryou gave an amused snort. "I know what you mean. I just want to lie on the couch and sleep for the next five years. Thank goodness it's Friday."

The sound of jingling of keys put a smile on the young albino's face and it grew when he finally got his hands on the damn thing. He pulled out his keys and quickly thrust it into the lock and turned.

Ryou opened the door to the small apartment that he and Bakura shared, though Marik and Malik spent enough time here to almost consider them permanent residents.

Malik burst in and ran down the long hall to the living room/dining room.

"We're BAAAAAAAACKKKK! THANK RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

After that, Ryou heard a surprised yelp, a few mumbled words, and then a string of what he assumed to be curses in ancient Egyptian. Ryou slowly walked down the hall, into the living room, and saw Malik and Marik rolling around on the floor, both trying to get on top of the other. This was one of those days when Marik and Malik got into a dominance battle. Neither liked the idea of being weak and neither wanted to ever look weak, especially in front of Bakura.

After the Battle City finals, Bakura brought Marik back from the shadow realm because he was, as Bakura put it, "the only crazy son of a bitch worthy enough for him to call an ally." Not that he didn't consider Malik an ally, but Ryou guessed that Bakura related to Marik more. Probably because Malik had forgiven Yami for whatever reason he had for hating him. Marik…not so much. But after a few days, Marik and Bakura became inseparable partners in crime. What crimes, Ryou didn't know and didn't want to know. Malik joined them most of the time, and Ryou was sure the other two enjoyed his company when he did, but Malik was SLIGHTLY less insane than Marik and didn't need constant excitement to entertain himself.

Bakura watched the two rolling around on the ground with amusement. He sat on the couch, probably where Marik was sitting too before he was attacked, had his feet propped up on the coffee table, and was smoking a cigarette. Ryou sighed before deciding to ignore the two lunatics in his living room and head off into his own room for some peace and quiet.

"Ryou?"

Ryou turned to look at Bakura, who was now watching him intently.

"Yes Bakura?" Ryou asked tiredly.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Asked Bakura. While there was no threat in his tone, the look he gave Ryou sent chills down his spine.

"Oh…hi Bakura. Sorry, I've had a tiring day. I'm just going to go into my room to take a nap before I start dinner."

Bakura snorted and turned his attention back to the floorshow.

"Do whatever you want. As long as we have steak tonight, I don't care what you do before then."

Ryou merely nodded before quickly heading to his room. He locked to door behind him before stumbling toward the small twin bed in the middle of the room. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes, with every intention of falling asleep as soon as it came to him.

However his cellphone started to ring, keeping him from drifting off. He sat up sleepily and reached down to the bottom of the bed where he had dropped his bag. After rifling through it for a few seconds, he finally found his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Hey Ry." Replied the voice of a young woman. "Were you napping? After all these years I thought you would have grown out of that."

Ryou's eyes shot open.

"H-Haine?!"

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Thanks for helping me with the shopping guys. But…you didn't all have to come."

Bakura, Marik, and Malik were each carrying four grocery bags (Ryou was only carrying two). They were filled with food, beer, cigarettes, paper towels, shampoo, soap, and a shit load of toilet paper. Ryou never really understood how they could run out of so much toilet paper so fast but, he was never curious enough to ask.

Malik gave him a small smile.

"But Ryou, you can't carry all this. We really needed all of this stuff and it would have been a waste to make you take a second or even third trip."

Marik rolled his eyes and made a "tch" sound.

"What he really means is that you've been acting weird since you got home yesterday. We just wanted to make sure you didn't get hit by a car or get mugged because if you're in the hospital, we will be the ones forced to eat take-out food for weeks."

Ryou rolled his eyes. Marik's logic was about as easy to comprehend as…well…let's just say it makes sense only to him.

"Besides," Added Bakura, "You never get the beer I like. The last time we had a party, all we had was that _Bud Light* _crap. So I had to drink twice as much so I would be too drunk to care."

Ryou sighed and shook his head but didn't reply. He knew better than that.

Suddenly, Bakura stopped walking. The other three boys stopped shortly after.

"What's up Bakura?" Asked Malik.

For a moment Bakura didn't reply. He had turned around, looking through the mass of people as if searching for something. Then he turned back around and continued to walk, though he continued to glance back over his shoulder.

The other three looked at each other but quickly followed him.

"What's wrong?" Whispered Marik.

"We're being followed." Bakura replied.

"What?" Marik hissed. He glanced behind him but couldn't see anyone suspicious.

The four of them continued to walk in silence, each of them watching every person that walked past them, waiting for any indications of a threat.

"Are you sure?" Whispered Ryou.

"Yes I'm sure." Growled Bakura. "I know when I'm being followed."

"Can you tell for how long?" Asked Malik.

Bakura snorted. "Well it's not like they wear a sign saying for how long they've been tailing us. But I'd guess for maybe two blocks."

Bakura then moved all of the bags he was carrying into his left hand. A gust of autumn wind blew through Bakura's open leather coat and Ryou saw that Bakura had a knife on his left hip. He then looked at Marik and Malik and noticed that they had copied Bakura's example, each ready to reach for their own knives.

The four of them walked slowly. Finally, they stopped completely. Ryou looked around and noticed they were right outside Domino Park, about four blocks from his apartment. Then, out of nowhere, a blur ran through the crowed. But the blur wasn't behind them, it was in front of them. Bakura, Marik, and Malik threw their bags to the ground, reached for their knives and moved forward to meet the attacker. Ryou, being the non-fighter, moved back. But as the three boys moved forward, the blur crouched down, rolled through the space between Marik's legs, and catapulted toward Ryou. Ryou was able to give out a cry before he was tackled to the ground.

"RYOU!" Cried Bakura.

"Damn it Ry! I didn't know you had a bodyguard detail!"

The three boys froze. Bags of groceries lay scattered all across the street. A few people stopped to stare at the strange scene. A young girl, of about 17 or 18, with jet black hair that was tied into two ponytails, was straddling a young albino boy of approximately the same age. Her bright blue eyes stood out against the black coat she wore. The coat went to her waist and had a fake fur trim going all along the edge. On the hood of the coat were what looked like a pair of bear-ears. She wore black high platform shoes and black thigh-highs with a black lace trim. On her waist, she wore a black and white plaid skirt which ended an inch or so above the thigh-high.

"You like my surprise?" The girl asked happily. "I told you it would be something you never expected! Did I do good? Huh? Did I?"

She stopped her pleas for praise when Bakura's knife pressed up against the side of her neck.

"Get off of him girl." Bakura growled. "Slowly."

The girl looked at Bakura through the corner of her eye. Her eye narrowed for a moment but her angry look was replaced by a cocky one.

"I would have gotten up if you had asked nicely. You don't have to be so rude you know." She smirked. "Though, I suggest you remove that knife from my neck before you get castrated."

Bakura glanced down and noticed that the girl had pulled out a knife of her own and had it pointed right at his crotch. Bakura smirked.

"I'm willing to take the risk. Sometimes killing your opponent is the most important goal."

The girl's eyes widened but she regained her cool quickly. Though, she did lower her knife.

"Good girl." Whispered Bakura. "Now up."

Malik and Marik got on either side of the girl and pulled her up by her arms. They used their coats to keep bystanders from noticing that they were poking their knives into the girl's sides. Marik took the girl's knife away from her and tossed it to Bakura. He took it out of its sheath and examined it.

"Not a bad toy for a little girl to have."

The girl gave him a small smirk.

"Why thank you. But do me a favor and don't call me little. It's a pet-peeve of mine."

"She's very short." Muttered Malik.

The girl whipped her head to the side and glared at Malik.

"What did you call me?" She said in a slow, angry tone.

"Short." Malik said simply, as if he didn't hear the anger in her tone. "You're wearing these huge platform shoes but you're barely my height. Are you a midget?"

All of a sudden, the girl kicked him right in the shin. Malik let go of the girl's arm and began howling in pain. Marik burst out laughing at Malik, who was rolling on the ground clutching his shin to his chest, but kept a firm grip on the girl's arm. Bakura smirked but didn't say anything. Ryou on the other hand, wasn't just going to sit by and say nothing.

"Guys, this girl is a friend of mine." Ryou said, wiping off the dirt from his behind. "Please don't insult her, especially about her height. She has a tendency to get violent."

"Now he tells us." Muttered Malik, who had stopped making such a vocal fuss over his leg but was now just sitting on the ground rubbing the hurt limb.

"This is Haine Sakaguchi. She and I go way back."

Haine roughly pulled her arm out of Marik's grasp but politely bowed in Marik and Bakura's general direction.

"How far back is…way back?" Asked Bakura, still eyeing the violent girl suspiciously.

"I'd say after the dinosaurs but before the new millennium." Haine replied.

Marik rolled his eyes.

"Sooooo helpful. Thanks for the hint."

Haine gave him a fake, happy smile in response.

"Actually it was. She means before Ryou moved to Japan."

Malik and Marik gave Bakura puzzled looks.

"Ryou moved to Japan when he was nine, which was before the new millennium. And this girl has a hint of that same damn British accent as Ryou so she must have known him when he still lived in Britain. It's not too hard to figure out."

Haine smirked.

"Congratulations Sherlock. You get the intelligence prize."

Bakura smirked at her.

"And what is the intelligence prize praytell?"

Haine smirked right back at him.

"I won't assume you're an idiot, unlike your blond friend over here." She inclined her head over in Malik's general direction.

Malik got up off the ground and began brushing himself off. But Haine did catch him saying something that included the words: "stupid", "violent", and "midget" under his breath.

Haine crossed her arms and turned her attention to Ryou.

"So Ry, when were you going to tell me you had a twin?"

Ryou sweat dropped.

"Well, its…ah…complicated."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You probably wouldn't believe him if he told you." Marik said, smiling mischievously.

Haine shrugged.

"I once saw a dog skateboarding down a street. Then, car came out of nowhere and sent it flying."

The three boys stared at her blankly.

"What? All I'm saying is that I'll believe anything!"

Ryou smiled sweetly at her.

"I've missed you Haine." He said softly.

Haine smiled back at him. She walked over and hugged him tightly. She held his head to the crook of her neck and placed her head on his.

"I've missed you too Ry."

Ryou's smile grew and wormed tighter into her embrace.

Bakura rolled his eyes and began picking up the thrown grocery bags. Marik looked over at Malik and saw how sadly he was staring at the two reunited friends.

* * *

_On the other side of town_

Yugi had his elbows up on the counter, his chin in his hands, staring sleepily at the store door.

"Yugi!"

The boy broke away from his sleepy trance and turned to look at Yami. Yami was sitting with a Biology textbook and had several papers spread out in front of him.

"You were the one who asked me to help you study for your Biology test." Yami said, slightly disappointed that his efforts to help were being ignored. "Am I boring you?"

Yugi exhaled deeply and lay his head on the glass counter.

"You aren't boring me Yami. It's just that my brain is dead after all those tests today. And this bio test isn't until Monday. I just need a break is all."

Yami sighed and closed the text book. He then began gathering the scattered papers and placed them back into his binder.

"I'm sorry Yami. I do appreciate your help."

Yami gave Yugi a small smile.

"It's alright Yugi. I understand. You want me to help you tomorrow then?"

Yugi groaned.

"Let's not talk about that now. I want to just forget that school exists."

Yami let out a small laugh.

"Alright."

The jingle of the store door caught both boys' attention. A young girl, whose age was approximately 17 or 18, poked her head into the store.

"Do you guys sell Duel Monsters cards?" She asked. Her voice was quiet but sweet.

Yami smiled at the girl. Her shyness reminded him of how Yugi used to be all those years ago when they first met.

"We sure do." Said Yugi in his usual happy tone. "Do you need any help finding anything?"

The girl opened the door all the way and stepped inside the store. Her bright blond hair, which contrasted pleasantly with her bright blue eyes, was shoulder length. She wore a white coat with a fur trimmed hood that went down to her knees and a pair of black and white cowboy boots on her feet. Her cheeks were pink from the cool air outside but Yami couldn't help but wonder if she was blushing.

She slowly walked up to the counter, admiring the wears of the store yet avoiding eye contact with either boy. When she finally reached the counter, she timidly looked up at the almost identical teens.

"I would like three Duel Monster packs please." She asked softly.

Yami smiled kindly at her and motioned to Yugi to get the packs. Yugi nodded and took down the key ring that opened the glass counter's sliding door. After getting three packs, he laid them out on the table.

"That'll be $7.50 miss." Said Yami.

The girl raised her eyebrows slightly while Yugi turned his head to the side and smiled.

"$2.50 a pack?" Asked the girl. "Really?"

"Well, first time customers get a special deal." Replied Yami. "The usual price is $3.50 a pack."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Yami smiled.

"Because duelists tend to be repeat costumers."

The girl smiled back.

"I see. Good point."

She pulled her wallet out of her purse and paid for her cards. After Yami rang it up, the girl began opening her packs. She opened all of them, put them all together and began sifting through them.

/_Since when did we give discounts to first time customers Yami?_/ Yugi asked through the mind-link.

The bridge of Yami's nose turned a slight pink but he didn't respond. Yugi just shook his head and noticed that their guest seemed very pleased with her new cards.

"Find something good?" Asked Yugi.

The girl nodded.

"Ya. Defiantly some keepers here. Ribbon of Rebirth, Magic Jammer, Horus' Servant…I'm gonna be up half the night trying to figure out what to put into my deck."

Suddenly, she stopped at one card. Smiling, she picked it up and handed it to Yami.

"Whats this?" Asked Yami curiously.

The girl smiled shyly.

"A gift. I don't know if you can put it in your deck but…"

Her face flushed with color as Yami smiled at her. As he took the card, their fingers touched, sending goosebumps up both teenagers' spines.

"I would be honored." He replied.

The girl bit her lip as she let the card go. Yami looked down at the card and saw it was a Red Eyes B. Chick.*

After a moment of awkward silence, the girl turned to go. As she started walking out of the store, Yugi quickly tried to help his dearest friend by giving him an opening.

"Yami, aren't you going to go on your lunch break now?" Yugi asked, a little bit louder than necessary.

The girl stopped walking and looked back at the boys. Yami looked at Yugi questionably but after a nudging gesture, Yami understood what his friend was getting at. Yami smiled at Yugi before grabbing his coat and heading towards the door.

"Yes Yugi, I believe I will take my break now."

The girl smiled timidly at Yami.

"Miss…" Started Yami.

"Before you ask, no I haven't had lunch yet and yes I would love to join you."

Yami smiled happily at her.

"What's your name if it's not too late to ask?"

"Naomi." She replied. "Naomi Hoshizawa."

Naomi held out her hand, her smile growing as Yami took it.

"Yami Motto. Nice to meet you Naomi."

* * *

**So ya...my first serious crack at a Yu-Gi-Oh story. Haine might seem more colorful at the moment but I got some interesting plans for Naomi. She ain't as sweet as she first appears. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Bakura: I think she cracked.**

**Yami: Agreed.**

**Ihasnolife: I have not cracked! I have only--**

**Bakura: Cracked**

**Ihasnolife: Your being mean...**

**Yami: But would he be Bakura any other way?**

**Ihasnolife: Hell no! Thats his whole appeal!**

**Bakura: I told you girls secretly all want bad boys.**

**Yami: Ya, Ya. Why do you think the ladies all dig the leather?**

**_- *Don't own Bud Light_**

**- *Red Eyes B. Chick's affect:"By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand."**

**- *Naomi means pleasant one; above all, beauty. A Hebrew and Japanese name for a girl**


	2. Beer and Hot Chocolate

**Wicked**

**Chapter 2 people!!! YAAAYY! I hate setting up stories...THEY ARE SO HARD! The plot line that I have planned has in no way shape or form come anywhere close to starting. Well, I guess that just means more chapters for you guys! Enjoy that. I'm the kind of fanfiction author who likes writing about the trials couples face instead of doing the annoying tap dance of "I didn't know that he loved me" or "I didn't fully understand that I was in-love with him." While I do like reading those kind of stories, writing and idea wise...not quite how I work. I usually take my time in establishing relationships and I know that things are kinda moving fast with both couples...but thats just me being impatient. I won't rush everything...exactly...maybe...oh well. Enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would have never let 4Kids TOUCH my baby!  
**

* * *

Bakura eyed the girl curiously. Haine's facial expression was completely void of all emotion. Her arm was propped up on the table, her hand covering her mouth. One finger tapped anxiously against her cheek. Bakura darted a glance at Marik, who was staring at her with just as much intensity. Bakura glanced to his right and saw Malik glaring at the girl like he expected her to explode any second. Ryou stood behind Haine, darting glances around the dinning table.

"Well?" Bakura asked. "Make your call already."

Haine made eye contact with Bakura and narrowed her eyes.

"Got any 3's?"

Grunting, Bakura threw down one of his 3's and Haine greedily scooped it up and lay the last of her cards down on the table.

"I WIN!!!"

Haine jumped up from her seat and stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Now someone get me a beer so I can celebrate!" She cried. "And none of that Bud Lite* crap."

Marik just shook his head and stood up.

"I'll get you your damn beer woman. I wanted one anyway. Bakura?"

Bakura sighed and looked at the clock over the TV set.

"Sure. Why not? It's late enough."

Marik then stared questionably at Malik, who nodded. After that, Marik turned back into the kitchen to get the beers. Ryou exhaled deeply before sitting down in the chair next to Haine, who sat down after knowing her beer was being attended to.

"I can't believe you drink." Ryou said sadly. "That's so unlike you Haine."

Haine turned to Ryou and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Ry, the last time I saw you, I was still taking afternoon naps. Besides, my life sucks a hell of a lot more now than back then."

"How?" Asked Malik, rather coldly.

Marik walked back into the room and handed Bakura and Malik their beers. He then tossed Haine hers. She caught it in the air and pulled out a pocket knife, complete with a bottle-cap opener, and opened her beer. After taking off the cap, she quickly began drinking to avoid getting the froth all over her. She drank three huge gulps before taking the bottle away from her lips. The four boys were watching her

"Ry, do you know why I'm in Domino?" She asked.

Ryou shook his head.

"It's because my mom is getting married again…"

Ryou broke into a smile.

"That's great news! But how—"

"…for the fourth time."

Ryou's smile faulted. The three other boys snickered.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, screw that shit! What's a gal got to do around here to find some adventure?!" Haine cried, standing up from her seat.

Bakura grinned.

"Can you fight?" He asked.

Haine gave him a curious look.

"I just need to know what parts of town we could take you to." Bakura explained casually.

The blonds took their places behind Bakura, Marik on his left and Malik on his right. The three of them together gave them a more dangerous appearance then if they were alone. Like they were gang members or something.

Haine slowly walked over to Bakura until she was standing right in front of him. Bakura rose up from his chair and stared down at her. Even though he towered over her, the girl gave no inclination of being intimidated.

"With or without weapons?" She replied with an evil smirk.

Bakura returned the gesture and walked past her, shaking his head.

"This should be fun." He muttered.

"Party time!" Yelled Marik as he followed Bakura to the door.

Ryou rolled his eyes but followed after them. He opened the closet door and began handing out jackets.

As Malik passed Haine, he gave an annoyed huff but nothing more. Haine smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling the angry blond's arm hard. Malik, surprised by the gesture, lurched back as Haine pulled. When Malik regained his balance, he realized that Haine was standing right in front of him.

"What do you want?" Growled Malik.

Bakura and Marik watched the two teens curiously while Ryou looked on, concern written all over his face.

"Are you still pissed at me because I kicked your ass?" Haine asked innocently.

Malik narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I did not get my ass kicked. I was merely surprised!"

Haine cocked her head to the side, her face feigning confusion.

"But you were taunting me! Surly you expected some kind of response."

Malik ripped his hand out of Haine's vice grip and stormed over to Ryou, who was holding his and Haine's coats. He snatched the jacket out of Ryou's hands and began putting it on.

Haine continued to looking confused until an invisible light bulb clicked in her head.

"I get it. It really pisses you off because I'm a girl, right?"

Malik took a deep breath before he slowly turned his head to glare at her. Haine returned the gaze with a smirk.

"Lets go already." Muttered Malik as he opened the front door and walked out.

Ryou looked rather distressed as Malik walked out of the apartment. He then quickly handed Haine's coat to Bakura before running out after his blond friend. Haine shrugged her shoulders and took her coat from Bakura.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Said Marik as he walked out the door.

Bakura nodded and waited until Haine had the coat on. He then grabbed the house keys from the little table next to the door and ushered her out.

After locking the door, Bakura turned to Haine and nodded. They then both began walking down the empty hallway to the elevator.

"For a girl, you've got some real balls to piss Malik off." Said Bakura.

Haine smiled to herself.

"Well, I didn't take you for the type to like weak women."

Bakura turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Is that a subtle hint at an offer?" He asked, still slightly shocked.

Haine shrugged but avoided eye contact.

"If by offer, you mean random sex then no."

Bakura gave a low chuckle.

"Oh well. You don't know what you're missing."

Haine giggled. They had reached the elevator. Haine watched as the numbers on the top of the elevator got lower and lower. When the number reached 1, Bakura pushed the elevator call button.

"I don't doubt it Bakura." Said Haine, rather confidently. "You should hear some of the things my past lovers say about me."

Bakura smirked at her.

"Now what are you trying to do, little girl?"

Haine narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"Don't call me little. You know I don't like it."

The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Bakura didn't even check to see if anyone was inside before grabbing Haine's arms and pushing her forward, slamming her to the elevator's far wall. He leaned his face close to hers, their noses touching.

"And I don't like being teased." Growled Bakura.

The doors closed and the two stared at each other. The empty elevator did not move and neither did either of the two teenagers. Both of their breathing was labored slightly but neither broke their gaze. Haine was the first though to break the tension by sighing and breaking her eyes away from Bakura's entrancing blood red ones.

"Sorry. I get a little…playful…when I drink." Mumbled Haine.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at her before releasing her arms. He then walked over to the elevator panel and pressed the button for the lobby.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bakura said softly.

Haine couldn't tell if he was hurt, annoyed, or angry. Whatever he was feeling, Haine did not wish to aggravate him any more than she already had.

The two stood in an awkward silence as the elevator took its trip down.

"What did you mean by that comment earlier?" Asked Bakura, not even turning to look at the girl beside him.

Haine knit her eyebrows but kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"About me getting playful when I drink?"

"No." Bakura muttered, a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice. "The one about my type of woman."

Haine began playing with a skull ring on her right index finger.

"I want you to like me." She whispered.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and watched her from the corner of his eye.

A slight tinge of pink spread across Haine's cheeks.

"When I say 'like,' I mean approve. At least that's how I meant it."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Ah…."

The doors opened and the two began walking through the lobby toward the apartment building's front doors.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Asked Haine.

"What?"

"Can I trust you to not let me do something I will regret?"

Bakura opened the apartment door and held it open for her, letting the cold wind blow into the lobby. Haine stood in front of him, gazing up into his eyes again. They were such an entrancing, deep crimson…

"I won't let you do something stupid. Don't worry." Bakrua replied softly.

Haine didn't know if the pink forming on his cheeks was due to the cold wind assaulting his white skin or if he was actually blushing. Yet how he avoided eye contact comforted her for some reason.

Haine walked out the door with Bakura not far behind.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"WHAT?!" Screamed Joey. "Yami's out on a date?!"

Yugi nodded, his smile made his whole face glow.

Joey turned to look at his friends Tristan, Duke, and Tea, who all looked just as shocked as he was. Shortly after Yami left, the gang had arrived to hang out. The four of them were sitting in Yugi's living room waiting for Yami to return.

"Well it's about time Yami got out there." Said Duke. "With his title and looks, I'm surprised it's taken him this long to get a girlfriend."

"Now listen here you guys, especially you Duke." Yugi said very seriously. "Yami is actually head over heels for this girl so DON'T any of you go and try anything."

Duke furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Yugi.

"What do you mean 'especially Duke'? I resent that!"

Tristan smiled and put a hand on Duke's shoulder.

"You're a ladies man, Duke! Yugi just wants you to keep the charm switched off."

Joey took his place on Duke's other side and mimicked Tristan's expression.

"Yeah! We can't have you flirting with Yami's new girl! He'd kill you if you stole her."

"I don't think Yami would be the only one who'd get pissed if he did that." Tea said rather aggressively.

Yugi smiled.

"I don't know if we have to worry about that." He said.

The gang looked at him curiously.

"Why's that?" Asked Duke.

"Because from what I could tell, Naomi was _really_ into him."

**_The date…_**

"…and Joey had run across the entire length of the football field before he realized that Tea had stopped chasing him with the broom."

Naomi burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter over Yami's story. The two had traded stories all throughout lunch and were now walking back to the game shop.

"Your friends certainly sound entertaining to say the least!" She said after she got her laughter under control.

"I've known them for a while now so I've got quite a few stories to tell." Yami replied happily.

"Some of which I'm guessing they would kill you for if you told me."

Yami chucked.

"Perhaps. But knowing them, after they meet you, I bet they'll tell you the stories themselves just to impress you."

Naomi smiled to herself shyly, her nose turning a light shade of pink. Yami gave her a reassuring smile. She really was cute when she blushed.

They finally reached the game shop but neither moved, both unsure what would happen next.

"I had a great time Yami!" Naomi said in her soft but happy voice.

Yami smiled at her. He wanted her to stay but the words stayed stuck in his throat.

"I did too Naomi. My lunch break has never been so enjoyable."

Naomi bit her lip. She then took a deep breath and pulled out a pink pen from her pocket. Yami looked at her quizzically and watched as she reached out for Yami's hand and pulled off his glove.

"Naomi?"

"My cell number." Said Naomi, her voice shook ever so slightly as she wrote the digits on his hand. "If…well…you wanted to get together again or…well…um…"

Yami's smile grew.

"Oh I will Naomi."

Naomi's face turned a darker shade of pink as she put the pen back in her pocket.

"You want to come in?" Yami asked nervously. "I make some very delicious hot chocolate."

Naomi's eyes widened at the proposal. She stared at Yami, smiling at his nervous expression and nodded. Relieved, Yami opened the shop door for her and watched her walk into the shop for the second time that day.

"Good after-HEY!" Yugi cried.

He smiled as he saw Yami standing behind Naomi, blushing slightly.

­­­­­­­­­"How was lunch?" He asked, his lips curved up into a small smirk.

"Great." Replied Naomi softly, taking her coat off.

"Let me take that." Said Yami.

Naomi handed Yami her coat after he was able to get his own off. Taking it, he began walking to the back of the store.

"We live back here. Come on into the kitchen and I'll get you that hot chocolate."

"Oh, Yami-" Yugi said quickly but he was interrupted by a loud voice with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Yami! How was your date?

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger...but not really. Next chapter (should) include:**

**Bar trouble**

**Making new friends**

**Establishing relationships**

**and SEX!**

**(I say should because the next chapter might be broken up into two chapters...)**

**RATE AND REVIEW and Yugioh will continue to defy the laws of gravity with their hair and their coats.**

**ps: don't own bud lite either  
**


	3. Developing Relationships

**Wicked**

**I'm BACK AND READY TO WRITE! Again, sorry for the delay. And I will continue to apologize for every new chapter for every story BECAUSE I AM SORRY I TAKE SO LONG! But...for all my fellow writers out there. You know you need to not only have the time, but the will...my will just took a bit to appear. BUT ANYWAY! IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE LONG AWAITED 3RD CHAPTER FOR WICKED! I know I promised a lemon or at least a lime but...it'll come...when the time is right. I KNOW IT WILL!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't allow the Anime to sink to the depths it has sunk. Oh my poor, poor baby...  
**

* * *

Ryou stared through the glass windows of the bar and sighed.

"This is where you guys want to go? A bar called 'Poison'?"

Marik lay one arm on Ryou's right shoulder and sighed.

"Ryou…alcohol either brings out the best in us or the worst in us."

Malik lay his arm on Ryou's left shoulder, mimicking Marik's devilish smirk.

"Sometimes," he said "the fun is figuring out which is which."

Ryou sighed deeply.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but I know there is no changing your minds. I'm just gonna head home and—"

He was interrupted when Haine yelled,

"Oh no you don't Ry, you are staying riiiiiiiight here!" And with that, she jumped on Ryou's back and wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

Startled, Ryou staggered back against the new weight. Haine laughed as Ryou wobbled around the sidewalk in circles, trying to pry her arms off his neck. Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I need a drink." He muttered as he walked towards the bar's worn wooden door.

"Haine," he called as he opened it. "Get off him. I'll buy your first beer since you won that game earlier.

Haine met Bakura's eyes and smiled wide. She quickly jumped off Ryou's back and ran over to Bakura, following him into the bar. Ryou, now Haine-free, staggered forward and was headed right for Malik. Malik saw Ryou lurching forward and braced himself, catching the small albino in his arms before Ryou brought both of them to the ground.

"You alright?" Malik asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Just got to regain my equilibrium is all." He replied, smiling up at Malik. "Thanks for catching me."

Malik's eyes widened before he gently pushed the boy away from himself and took a few steps back.

"D-Don't worry about it."

Ryou looked puzzled as to why Malik would push him away but decided to not bring it up.

"Hey lovebirds!"

Malik and Ryou looked over at the bar door and saw Marik holding the door open for them.

"If you're done with the foreplay, I want to go inside to have a beer."

Both boys' faces quickly reddened.

"Marik!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Marik just shrugged his shoulders before walking into the bar. Ryou and Malik turned to each other for a moment but seconds after their eyes met, they both quickly turned back towards the bar door.

"Lets just go." Muttered Malik.

Ryou nodded and they both walked into 'Poison.'

The place was packed with horny, drunk men and a few horny, drunk women. The bar swarmed with energetic Giants1 fans watching a game on one of the televisions. The whole placed reeked of sweat and beer. Haine and Bakura were sitting at a wooden table in the back corner, starting on their second bottles of beer for the night while Marik was up at the bar, ordering his. Malik stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to his Yami, Ryou reluctantly following.

The two walked over to where Marik was waiting for his drink.

"Hey Malik! Good to see ya." Said the barkeep.

He was a young man, about 5'9, in his early twenties. He had short, spiky back hair and a light scar going from the corner of his mouth to his left eye. His left arm had a cobra tattoo wrapping around the whole length of his arm. His right arm was covered in red X's that wrapped around his arm in a similar fashion.

Malik smirked at the man.

"Hey Zero. Gimmy something heavy."

Zero nodded and crouched down to get a bottle for Malik. After a moment, he came back up and handed Malik his beer.

"So…I see a new face here with ya. What'll you have?" Zero asked Ryou.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Zero smirked at him and leaned over the bar.

"Awww, how cute. This your first time in a place like this?"

Ryou slowly nodded and Zero's smirk grew. Reaching over the counter, Zero gently grabbed Ryou's chin and pulled him closer.

"Ya know, I could just…eatyou up." Whispered Zero, tapping Ryou's lips with his finger.

Ryou's face lit up like a charismas tree. Marik watched the exchange with increasing amusement while Haine and Bakura remained ignorant. Malik on the other hand, did not turn a blind eye, nor smirk in amusement. In fact, the blond Egyptian was seething, grinding his teeth and clenching and unclenching his fists. He was about to punch Zero right in the face when someone intervened.

"All right Zero. Leave the poor boy alone."

Zero turned to face his male colleague.

"Oh come one Mikoto!" Zero whined. "Can't I tease the little one just a bit?"

Ryou seemed to have finally regained his ability to react as the boy pulled back away from Zero's hand.

"I-I'll j-just have a virgin s-screwdriver." He stammered.

Mikoto grinned at him.

"One lemonade coming right up kid."

Ryou gave the young man a small smile in thanks. Mikoto was shorter than Zero by about 3 inches or so. His brown hair was kept slicked back except for a small wisp of hair that hung out in front of his eyes. His frame was small but not thin and his demeanor was calm and soothing. The complete opposite of Zero, who was, in short, flirtatious and wild.

Marik, annoyed the fun was over, took his beer and made his way over to their table while Malik smiled to himself as he saw Zero back off. When Ryou was given his drink, the two boys made their way over to the small table in the corner where Haine was telling a story with increasing excitement.

"So I said, while holding him off the ground mind you, 'Fucker, if I ever, and I mean EVER see your pitiful excuse for a face again, you will find yourself face first into the nearest garbage disposal with a shovel up your ass.' Then the poor bloke wet himself and begged for forgiveness."

Bakura raised a devious eye brow.

"And did you give it?"

Haine smirked.

"I let him go but the next morning, he found a shovel on his doorstep."

Bakura and Marik roared with laughter as Malik and Ryou sat down.

Marik slapped Haine in the back.

"Woman, you got balls."

Haine bowed her head.

"Why thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, me and my balls here are going to get us another round."

With that, Haine rose from the table and headed over to bar. Bakura and Marik followed her with their eyes as she stood at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Fuck…"

Bakura glanced at Marik from the corner of his eye.

"Is that word representing annoyance or a desired action?"

"Fuck off Bakura…"

Malik snorted.

"Why any man would be interested in her is beyond me."

"She has a nice ass…" Stated Bakura.

"A nice rack…" Added Marik.

"And will kill you if she hears you talking like that about her." Finished Ryou, casually taking a sip of his lemonade.

Marik and Bakura share a look.

"Probably…"

"Probably what?" Asked Haine, returning with the next round.

"They're betting someone will hit on you before the night is out." Answered Malik.

Haine rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

"Drunk people do tend to do that."

"Hey Haine?" Asked Ryou.

"What is it Ry?"

"I know this is kinda random but do you duel?"

The other three boys eyed Haine curiously. She smiled sweetly.

"Yup! My deck is unlike anything you guys have ever scene!"

"You any good?" Asked Malik, trying to not sound too interested.

Haine turned to him, her sweet smile growing darker by the second.

"Wanna find out?"

Suddenly, Bakura bonked Haine on the head.

"You're drunk. You won't duel well. We'll see how you duel after our hangover wears off."

Haine rubbed her head and gave Bakura a playful glare.

"You didn't have to hit me…" She muttered.

Bakura rolled his eyes and then took a big swig of his drink.

"Oh well…I guess I'll have to wait then."

"Yup…"

There were a few moments of awkward silence before anyone spoke.

"Oh screw this shit!" Shouted Marik, raising his beer high and gaining the attention of several costumers. "Let's have some fun tonight alright!"

Haine raised her glass as well and soon, everyone else at the table followed.

"To chaos, madness, insanity, and alcohol!" Shouted Haine!

"Cheers!"

* * *

_Rewinding a bit to when the gang was about to meet Yami's new girl…_

"Hey Yami! How was your date?" Cried Joey.

Naomi froze. Meeting new people was not her forte.

"Joey?!" Yami said, disappearing down the hall and into the back room. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to ask about your new girlfriend!" Declared Tristan.

Naomi nearly dropped her purse. It was ONE date! Not a marriage proposal!

Yugi noticed her shocked and gave her a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about them. They're all really nice people."

"They certainly move fast though…" Naomi muttered.

Yugi shrugged.

"Yami's just been really busy and hasn't really gone on a lot of dates. They're curious who broke the ice for him."

Naomi sweat-dropped.

"I don't know if that reassures me or makes me more nervous."

"Guys…" Said Yami, who suddenly sounded tired. "She isn't my girlfriend—"

"At least not yet anyway." Added Duke, which caused all of the boys (except Yami and Yugi) to chuckle and Naomi to turn white.

Yami sighed heavily.

"Please be nice to her guys—"

"You mean she's here?" Cried Tea.

There was silence for a few moments as Yami made his way back down the hall to the shop's entrance. He poked his head out of the doorway and gave Naomi an apologetic look. She sighed lightly but gave him a small smile in return. Yami smiled at her reassuringly before retracting his head and headed back down the hall.

Yugi jumped down from his stool behind the counter and made his way around to Naomi.

"Yami will keep them in line and I promise to help. Don't worry about them, really."

Naomi gave her small friend a curt nod before following him into the backroom.

The backroom was actually a small living room. A couch and two arm chairs, all occupied, surrounded a small television. On the couch were two boys. One had blonde hair and the other had brown that was styled into an unattractive point. In the chair on the left was a skinny girl with brown hair and on the right was a boy with spiky/wavy hair with powerful green eyes. The moment she entered the room, all eyes were on her. Naomi tilted her head down and eyed the ground, trying desperately to keep her blushing under control. Suddenly, a pair of hands made their way onto her shoulders. Naomi glanced back at Yami through her blond hair and gave him another small smile.

"Guys, this is Naomi Hoshizawa."

"Hi Naomi. I'm Tea."

Naomi gave her a shy smile.

"Hello Tea."

"Awww…she's adorable!" Squealed Tea, causing Naomi's blush to deepen significantly.

"She isn't a puppy Tea." Yami replied, sounding more exhausted than ever.

"I'm Tristan; nice to meet you."

"Duke Devlin. It's a pleasure."

"And I'm JUMPEN' JOEY WHEELER! At your service Miss Naomi!"

Naomi mustered up all her courage, lifted her head up a bit higher, and gave them all a sweet smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've heard a lot about you and I hope….um…" Her brief rise in confidence dwindled. Now she was at a loss for words.

Yami, thankfully, picked up where she left off.

"I know you'll hit it off with them very well. Of that I'm sure."

Naomi nodded but returned her gaze to the ground.

"Lets find some seats, ok?" Said Yugi.

"Fine. Naomi…?"

Naomi lifted her head up slightly as she followed Yami to the couch. Joey and Tristan scooted over to make room while Yugi was content to sit on the floor.

"So Naomi," Began Tea, trying to break the ice. "How long have you been in Domino?"

"A-About three weeks or so." She replied. "The house is still such a mess. I can't find anything…."

"Why'd you move here?" Asked Tristan.

Naomi looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"My old house was destroyed by a fire and living there was…difficult afterwards."

"So you came to Domino to start over?" Asked Yami.

Naomi nodded.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So…do you duel?" Asked Joey curiously, trying to break the tension.

Naomi gave him a natural, confident smile.

"I duel when I can. My old school gave me a lot of work so I didn't have time to enter many tournaments. But I haven't lost a duel yet, professionally I mean." She suddenly noticed that everyone's eyes were on her again, causing her face to quickly redden.

"Hey, we could have duel right now if you want." Suggested Yami.

Naomi shook her head.

"I don't have my deck with me. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Joey. "We could go to Kaiba land and play on one of those big machines. And I'll be your first opponent!"

Naomi giggled, though she was still blushing slightly.

"Sounds like fun Joey! I have to warn you though; I'm told I am a pretty vicious duelist."

"Vicious?" Cried Yugi. "You? Really?"

Naomi's blush returned on full blast.

"I-I don't notice anything but my opponents sure do…"

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow huh? Said Duke, shrugging his shoulders.

Naomi merely nodded.

* * *

_Fast forward 4 hours…_

"Wow, it got late really quickly huh?" Mused Yugi.

"I guess I better get home then…" Naomi said shyly.

"I'll walk you home if you want." Said Yami, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

Naomi nodded, smiling happily.

"I'll get our coats."

Yami left the room, leaving Naomi to say her goodbyes alone.

"Bye Naomi!" Said Yugi cheerfully, extending his hand for a shake. "We'll pick you up around noon and then we'll head over to Kaiba land."

Naomi gladly took it and smiled down at the small teen.

"I'm looking forward to it." She replied softly.

"Later kid." Said Duke, taking Naomi's hand and began shaking it. "And if you ever want a tour of the city—"

"Duke!" Cried Tristan.

"What?"

"Flip the charm switch off man. You are wandering into some dangerous territory."

Duke sighed but stopped with his advance. Tea was next and instead of a handshake, she gave Naomi a big hug.

"You…take care of Yami, ok?"

Naomi was shocked for a moment but returned to reality quickly.

"I-I will."

Tea then tilted her head and whispered into Naomi's ear…

"If you hurt him, in any way, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Naomi's blood turned to ice. This girl sounded as if she would kill her!

When Tea pulled away, she was smiling sweetly at her, like nothing had happened. Before Naomi could comment however, Joey jumped in.

"It was nice meeting you Naomi! I can't wait for tomorrow. Gotta see if Yami's queen can duel eh?"

Naomi gave a light chuckle.

"I suppose so. Well…it was nice meeting you too Joey. See you tomorrow."

"We'll walk you to the door." Said Duke.

Naomi turned around and Yami was dressed and waiting for her by the hall. He held her coat out and even helped her into it. When she was ready, they all escorted her to the door.

Naomi gave one last wave before allowing Yami to usher her out the door. However, moments after the shop door closed, Yami paused.

"Would you wait out here for a second?" Asked Yami. "I forgot something."

Naomi looked confused but nodded.

"Sure…ok…"

Yami gave her a wink before walking back inside. As soon as he walked in, Joey, Tristan, and Duke ducked underneath the counter. Yugi was sitting on the stool, skimming through a magazine while Tea just rolled her eyes and headed back down the hall. Yami sighed but calmly walked over to their feeble hiding place. He peered over the top and looked down at his friends with an almost bored expression. Yet coming from Yami, that was one of the most terrifying expressions in his arsenal!

"If I find out you guys are following us…"

"F-Follow you?" Stuttered Joey.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Whimpered Tristan.

"Why? Don't you trust us?" Asked Duke, trying his best not to tremble.

"Hmmmm…why indeed…." And with that, he walked away.

The moment the store door closed, all three boys sighed.

"Now that was scary…" Muttered Joey.

* * *

**Eh...its not my best but AT LEAST ITS SOMETHING! I NEEDED TO DELIVER AND HERE IT IS! NOW DEAL WITH IT! I am now changing the rating from T to M because I use foul language and there will be violence and lemons. Oh well...I was going to anyway. The violence is slow in coming but I WON'T RUSH THIS!!!! SO DEAL! Now rate and review please!**

**Bakura: Don't ask. Just demand. Save us all some time.**

**Ihasnolife: But...I don't want to piss off readers...**

**Marik: Why?**

**Ihasnolife: Because I secretly love them even though I abuse them.**

**Bakura: ~sigh~ I don't get it but whatever....**

**Marik: Writers actually care about that stuff. Who would have ever guessed...**

**Bakura: Shut it...**


End file.
